Turtledove
Turtledove belongs to Sarah the FBI pup. Turtledove is a Skywing/Rainwing hybrid dragonet. Personality Turtledove has a softspoken, calm, invisible personality. She is usually so quiet you might not even realize she's there. Though don't let those big sad eyes fool you, she is very sharp and observant. From the shadows, she can easily determine what a dragon is really feeling or saying by how they position themselves. She's not easy to fool, and most try to avoid her. She can be gentle and kind, but just as easily be harsh and almost mean. She leaves a lot left unsaid, and tries to distance herselves from other dragons. However, there is only one dragon she will really open up to, and that dragon is Icefire. She will console with her, and really be herself. Turtledove loves to gossip, and isn't afraid to twist others words. She is also slightly greedy, and unlike other Rainwings loves treasure. Appearance Turtledove's main color is a bright sunset orange color. She has a RainWing snout, SkyWing horns, SkyWing scales, RainWing spines, extra long fangs (no venom), a ruby chained necklace, fire opal band necklace and earring, brighter orange RainWing circle scales down face and body, RainWing tail, SkyWing wings, and RainWing legs. The inside of her neck and chest is a very light yellowish orange color, while the back of her neck, regular back, and top of tail is a sunset red color. Her eyes are a tangerine orange color. Powers Skywing wing endurance, enhanced strength, endless fire, Rainwing grace, wing membrane can change color Family Unknown mother Ring-tail: father Friends Icefire: best friend Relationships Ring-tail: Ring tail was one of the main dragons who raised her, but still distanced himself from her. Later on Turtledove would find out that he was her father, which left her with a lot of questions. He told her that her mother had been a niece of Scarlet, and that she had killed her mother. Ring-tail had met her mother when he accidentally found the tunnel to the Sandwing kingdom. The two had hit it off, and she had brought him her only egg telling him that she was going to challenge Scarlet. She lost of course, and died at Scarlet's claws. Afterwards, Turtledove tried to become closer to her father, but it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, so she began to resent him unknown mother: though she knows next to nothing of her mother, she still really lookes up to her. Especially after hearing what Scarlet was like from Queen Glory. Her only wish would be that her mother had won. Icefire: Icefire is her closest friend. Since she is also a hybrid, she understands the hardships of fitting in. Turtledove really looks up to her, and loves her spit fire personality. She wishes she could be as strong as her friend. Queen Glory: She absolutely adores Queen Glory. She loves how different she is from the rest of the Rainwings. Since Glory's reign began, the Rainwings have been a lot less.... Rainwingy. Tsunami: Though she's seen her less, Tsunami also has a place in Turtledove's heart. She inspired the spark inside her, and her quest to become stronger. Likes Flying, finding more treasure, fighting, Glory, Tsunami, Icefire, fighting, becoming stronger, rain, Sloths, open spaces. Sun, sleeping, gossiping, being invisible Dislikes Mud, weak or boring dragons, blood, closed in spaces, pitch black dark, being chastised Trivia * She may love to fight, but she absolutely can't ''stand ''the sight of blood. * She has slight claustrophobia, and hates being too closed in. If she can't stretch her wings all the way, it's too closed in. * She loves to fly, and will soar over the canopy top whenever she can. * She has two little sloths named Rupert and Lilac * She has had her ruby jewelry since she was a hatchling, and she suspects it was a gift from her mother that Ring-tail laid out for her. Stories she appears in Gallery Sky_rain_adopt_by_tsunamiholmes-dakc7k7.png|Turtledove headshot- by Tsunamiholmes Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters